Avatar: Not the last Airbender 2
by peanutbuttergirl1997
Summary: Sequel to Avatar:Not the last Airbender. Now everythings perfect, right? WRONG. The four nations once again become unbalanced, and everyone's blaming the fire Nation. Kya, Somzon, and the rest go on an adventure to reveal the truth, with shocking answers.
1. Chapter 1

_I'M BACK!!!! :D I told someone I MIGHT make a sequel, and… Here it is!!!! (WHOOO HOOOO!) I couldn't leave this story alone, and I had to continue. I was at my summer house for Thanksgiving, (where we have no internet OR cable) drawing in my notebook, when I saw pages in it which I had doodled pictures of Kya, Somzon, and the rest. At the same moment, I came up with the perfect idea for another adventure for them, and: Walla! _**Avatar: Not the Last Airbender 2 **_was born!_

_Remember this? ;) …_

_This takes place 2_**3**_ years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 3_**6**_) is married to Katara (Age 3_**8**_) and they have 3 kids: Kya (1_**3**_), Hako (_**10**_), and Giatso (_**7**_). Suki (3_**9**_) and Sokka (_**40**_) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (1_**3**_) and Quato (1_**5**_). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (3_**6**_) is married to The Duke (3_**6**_); they have a daughter named Talifa (1_**2**_). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (4_**1**_) and Mai (3_**9**_) have 2 sons: Leezolo (1_**6**_) and Somzon (1_**4**_). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

_Ahhh… a little different, huh? _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, The Last Airbender. But I own Kya, Somzon, Yue II, Quato, Leezolo, Talifa, Giatso, Hako, and Yazaia! **

* * *

**Avatar Book 5 (Avatar: Not the Last Airbender) **

**Chapter One **

Kya's Pov

I looked over the note one last time, and sighed. It had been months since I had seen Somzon, and I missed him so much. We had been writing, of course, but it wasn't the same. Somehow, I felt like I missed him more than he missed me.

But at least I would be seeing him soon. The note I was holding was an invite to Leezolo's and his girlfriend, Yazaia's wedding. It was going to be in two weeks, but thankfully we'd be going to the Fire Nation early. I picked up a handful of snow, and tossed it over my shoulder, bored.

"Ky- KY?" Came a voice. I knew it was Giatso, searching for me again. I thought he had been ice fishing with Hako, but here he was now, coming over the snow bank with Yue.

"Kya!" Yue exclaimed, "You have GOT to stop running off and thinking of Somzon! We'll be seeing him really soon." I know Yue was trying to lift my spirits, and I felt like an idiot. She didn't have any 'boyfriend' right now, and usually that would be something she cared about a lot. Instead, she was focusing on me.

"Thanks, Yue." I said, and stood up, wincing as I put weight on my bad leg. I don't know why, but it had been paining me more and more since Somzon had left, after that night. When he proposed to me. One of the happiest nights of my life.

"Come on, Ky- KY." Giatso whined, shaking me from my thoughts. His small hand grabbed mine, and he dragged me off the snow bank that overlooked a small, icy, pond. We made out way down to our houses. My mother was waiting at the door, with an angry expression. Uh, oh.

"Kya! What have I told you to stop doing!?" She said, in her 'good mother' tone. I sighed heavily.

"To stop running off at night without telling you, if it's not a full moon." I repeated back for the millionth time. My mom nodded her head, her hair loopies bobbing up and down. Yue said goodbye, and hurried to her house. My mother than rounded on Giatso.

"And, you, Giatso- your only seven! How can you be up this late, especially outside?" Giatso tugged nervously on the sleeve of his parka.

"I was getting, Ky- KY, mommy." He said, truthfully. My mom shot me a glare, but I could see the kindness in her big, blue eyes. I think she suspected the… 'me and Somzon together' thing. She ushered us inside, and picked Giatso up to take him to his room. I plopped down in front of the fire.

The flames were dancing merrily, reminding me of Somzon. It seemed that everything reminded me of him. I knew I was to young to be in love this much, but I can't stop my emotions. The fire crackled merrily, and I airbended a little oxygen on it to keep it going strong.

"Hi, hon." I jumped so high that air spiraled around me, and the fire instantly blew out, darkening the room. A fireblast lit it up again, and I saw my dad's smile before I saw the rest of him.

"Hi, dad." I said, lying back down on an animal pelt. My dad stretched and sat down next to me.

"So… how's the leg?" My dad asked me. I pulled the leg of my pants up as high as they could go, and I could just make out the bottom of the long white scar on my thigh. My dad lightly touched it, and I flinched.

"Kya, what's wrong? You said you're leg was feeling better a few months ago. Why'd it get worse?" He asked. I shrugged, though I think I knew the answer.

"I… don't know." But I did know. Somzon. When I was around him, I didn't focus on my burning thigh. I focused on my lips, or more importantly, Somzon's lips. But what could I saw to my dad? 'Daddy, I'm in love with Zuko's son, he already proposed to me and we're gonna be married, and I've kissed him who know how many times?' I'm sure my dad would _love _that.

"Well, I hope it feels better, sweetie. I'm gonna go to bed." He got up slowly, and was about to leave the room. "You should get some rest, too." He said softly. I smiled weakly at him.

"I will." I said. He left the room, and I continued to stare into the fire. Than, I suddenly jumped, and a wave of understanding and disgust washed over me. What was wrong with me? Here I was, at past midnight, staring into a fire and dreaming about Somzon, when I was going to see him in no time. I'm sure Somzon wasn't doing the same thing! He was probably having a good time back at his home, but hopefully thinking about me from time to time. Even though it was the middle of the night, I left my house and ran to Yue's. I desperately needed to get my mind off of Somzon, who was just thinking about me from time to time, probably. I needed to do the same.

Somzon's Pov

I couldn't think of anything but Kya. ALL of the time, my mind was on her. The way she pulled on her shoulder length, dark, braids when she was embarrassed or nervous. The happy sparkle in her grey eyes when she had won against me in a sparring match for the first time. Her huge smile, that lit up the whole world. And the taste of her mouth against mine.

I looked over the balcony on the Fire Nation palace, where we lived. Of course, Leezolo and Yazaia were making out, just bringing me back to Kya. I felt a little twinge of weirdness, though, remembering when I proposed to her. She must have thought I had gone crazy, like my Aunt Azula. But she had accepted, and I couldn't wait to see her again.

I left the window when Leezolo and Yazaia began doing things less innocent. I walked over to my dresser, where I picked up a portrait. It was Kya and I, when she was ten and I was eleven. We were at my Ember Island beach house, and Kya was splashing me with water, laughing. That huge smile went strait into my heart, and I looked longingly at it, wishing that somehow, Kya would be teleported here, right now. I couldn't wait until Leezolo's wedding.

* * *

_Okay, really short, sorry! Isn't this chapter fluffy, yet depressing? I know that Kya and Somzon are a little OOC, but I haven't "worked with them" for about a month or two, so I'll try to do better. I just wanted to show how much they are in love with each other. (A lot, huh?) Anyways, the action WILL begin, I think in about Chapter Five or Six. This story will be longer than 10 chapters, so I hope your ready! :D _

_Hope you liked it! Please review! :) _

_-KC_


	2. Chapter 2

_WOW. I'm SOOOO late updating! Heh heh heh… sorry ^^; _

_Anyways, I hope you all had Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! 2010 ALREADY! :O _

_I made a few New Years Resolutions, and one of them is to update faster, and make chapters longer. Lets see how that works out foe me…_

_WAIT FOR IT… _

_This takes place 2_**3**_ years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 3_**6**_) is married to Katara (Age 3_**8**_) and they have 3 kids: Kya (1_**3**_), Hako (_**10**_), and Giatso (_**7**_). Suki (3_**9**_) and Sokka (_**40**_) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (1_**3**_) and Quato (1_**5**_). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (3_**6**_) is married to The Duke (3_**6**_); they have a daughter named Talifa (1_**2**_). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (4_**1**_) and Mai (3_**9**_) have 2 sons: Leezolo (1_**6**_) and Somzon (1_**4**_). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

_There we go. ^^ _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But I do own his daughter! MWAHAHAHAHAH! Ahem, sorry. On with the story! **

* * *

**Avatar Book 5 (Avatar: Not the Last Airbender 2) **

**Chapter Two **

Yue's Pov

I ran my whalebone comb through my long auburn hair. I needed to make sure it was perfectly smooth, because it got tangled really easily now. I had let my hair grow out, so now it brushed the bottom of my hip. It was pretty funny when I walked with my mom now, because we have the same exact color hair, but hers is really short, and mine really long.

Randomly, and suddenly, a body shot through the window of my room. I shrieked with surprise.

"AHHH! Holy Spirits!? You better get out! I have a… COMB!" I dramatically brandished my comb around like a sword.

"Yue, calm down, it's me." Kya was looking up at me, with dull eyes. But luckily, they had an ounce of amusement in them. I sighed in relief.

"You scared me! If your gonna burst through windows, at least knock." Kya tried to smile, and I helped her up from the ground.

"So, what's up?" I asked curiously. Kya fiddled with one of her braids. I took a deep breath.

"Its about Somzon, isn't it?" I said, quietly. Kya looked like she wanted to argue, but she nodded. I sighed again, but a wave of sympathy past over me.

"You're a pretty good actress, aren't you?" I asked her. Kya's head snapped up in surprise.

"What?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you know. When you're out in public, your normal and happy and excited. But when your in private your all mopey about Somzon. Sometimes, I wish you'd just act in both places." I said. Kya instantly looked worse.

"I'm sorry. But… I really miss him." She said. I nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry," I said. "We're gonna see him really soon." Kya shrugged. I took a deep breath.

"You know what YOU need?" I asked. Kya looked up at me with her huge grey eyes.

"What?" She asked right back. I put on a huge grin.

"We're gonna go flying! On your bison, Snowball." Kya seemed to brighten up a little, but then her face fell again. Shoot, I almost had her.

"But… I'm not supposed to be here. My mom would kill me if she found out we went flying at two in the morning." Kya said. I smiled kind of insanely, and grabbed her arm.

"That's the fun! Its called 'taking risks.'" I snatched a leather hair- tie and swept my hair up in a quick ponytail. After I wrestled with my parka for a few minutes, I took Kya's hand, and pushed us out of the window.

Not one of my more brilliant ideas. I was assuming that Kya would use her airbending to set us safely on the ground. Instead, I got a face full of snow. Sputtering, I looked around for Kya.

She was hovering a few feet above my head, smirking.

"What was that for!?" I exclaimed angrily. Kya raised an eyebrow at me.

"Wasn't it fun? I call it 'taking risks.'" She laughed, and spun off toward the stables. I growled angrily, and dragged myself from the snow bank. Well, at least she was feeling better.

Kya's Pov

Yue shot into the stables, her now tangled red hair flying around her face like an out of control fire. She spat some out of her mouth, and wiped the snow from her face. I smirked.

"You know, you can't just push people out of windows." I told her innocently. Yue glared at me, and huffily walked over to Snowball, who promptly licked her whole body.

"EWWW! Bison germs!" She exclaimed, and I couldn't help bursting out in laughter. I grabbed a cabbage from the bin, and threw it in Snowball's mouth.

"Hey, girl," I said softly. A bit of soggy cabbage landed on my face, and I brushed it off, grimacing. Yue was already on Snowball's back, stretched out lazily.

"Well, you coming, 'O mighty airbender'?" Yue called down to me. I pulled up the hood on my parka, and airbended myself up my bison. Settling down on her head, I took the rains.

"Up, up!" I called to her, and we rose into the sky. Twinkling stars illuminated the black night, though no moon I could see. I glanced back, and saw that Yue, too, was looking up at the sky with misty eyes.

"You know, I'm named after the new moon spirit." She told me. I glanced at her again. "I know," I said, "That's why you're Yue the second." She looked at me.

"It's SOOO annoying, being 'Yue The Second.'" She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm… okay? I'm technically 'Kya The Second,' though." I said. It was true, as I was named after my dead grandmother. Yue didn't say anything for a while, and we rode in an uncomfortable silence. Then, just as tinges of orange started peeking of the horizon, Yue shouted something really loudly.

"LOOK! Town air, see? LOOK!" She shouted… or at least, I _thought _that's what she shouted. I looked back, just to be hit smack in the face with the wind.

"LOOK!" She shouted again, and I squinted to where she was pointing, and it was an iceberg. It looked so WEIRD! It was hollowed out in some kind of sphere, blasted apart at the top.

"SEE?" Yue screamed at me, clinging on to the sattle for dear life. I had no idea what she was talking about, so I landed on it.

The whooshing of air finally stopped, and Yue fell right off the sattle, landing with a _thump _on the snow. Snowball sniffed her.

Okay, sure the iceberg looked cool, but I didn't see the huge reason for making us land. I slip of Snowball's head, and hurried to Yue.

"Okay, so we're here. Now what?" Yue pulled herself up, and barreled into the hollowed out sphere. Rolling my eyes, I hurried after her, trying to ignore the voice in my head telling me my father was probably already up, noticing I was gone.

"HERE!" Triumphantly waving her hand, she stumbled out, clutching a scroll. The only thought racing through my head was how in the world she saw that from way up on Snowball.

Yue practically threw the scroll in my face, and I opened carefully. Yue looked impatient. "Go ahead, read it! Quato showed me this place; he said it was where my dad and your mom found your dad, in this iceberg. I saw this while we were here a few days ago… READ IT!" I hardly understood any of her babbling, but began anyway.

"_Avatar Aang, we are not dead. We came looking for you here, but you were stolen away from us. Do not worry; we are not as weak as we once were. We will pay the world back for what they have done to us. You are not alone. _It's not signed," I said, as I finished reading the scroll. Yue, though, was making up a scenario of what happened.

"100 years ago, our four fathers—" but she was cut off by a growl. I dared to look up, and saw Appa, hovering a few feet above my head. Snowball squealed, and went to join him. Afae was there also. On Appa, were my parents and my two brothers. On Afae was Yue's family: Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, and Quato.

My dad slid off Appa's head, and landed next to us. I waited for the speech and/or lecture. Of course, that usually came from my mom… and here she comes now. She created an ice slide, and landed neatly next to my dad. I looked at them.

"… What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. My dad grinned the way only he could. My mom giggled.

"SURPRISE! We're going to Zuko's now! We're going early!" My mom told me joyously. It took a while for me to realize what she was saying. But then, I finally understood. I was going to see Somzon! We would get there in a few days!

"WOOOOOPEEEE!" I screamed loudly. "I, uh… I mean… that should be fun." I ignored the knowing glance they were exchanging, and shot into the air, landing on Appa. "COME ON, SLOWPOKES! Time to go! We're burning daylight. YIP, YIP!" I screamed, and my dad had to fly my mother and Yue to catch up.

* * *

_Hurrah! Chapter Two is up. :) Hopefully, I'll be able too update sooner. Stay tuned! Next chapter will have Kyazon-y goodness! (The new couple name for Somzon x Kya) ^^_

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! (Please?) _

_-KC_


	3. Chapter 3

_I failed at my New Year's Resolution -_- DON'T RUB IT IN! I'm so sorry! _

_So… here it comes: Kyazon-y goodness… let m remind you that they are both a year older now, so they're hello will be a little more… ah… "Intimate." (Don't worry, still rated K+) ;D _

_This takes place 2_**3**_ years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 3_**6**_) is married to Katara (Age 3_**8**_) and they have 3 kids: Kya (1_**3**_), Hako (_**10**_), and Giatso (_**7**_). Suki (3_**9**_) and Sokka (_**40**_) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (1_**3**_) and Quato (1_**5**_). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (3_**6**_) is married to The Duke (3_**6**_); they have a daughter named Talifa (1_**2**_). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (4_**1**_) and Mai (3_**9**_) have 2 sons: Leezolo (1_**6**_) and Somzon (1_**4**_). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did, there would be a Season 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 (Four Hours Later) … 1,000, 1,001, 1,002, 1,003… **

* * *

**Avatar: Book 5 (Avatar: Not the Last Airbender 2) **

**Chapter Three **

Kya's Pov

"Are we there yet?" I asked my mom, for the a hundredth time. My mother sighed. "Not yet, hon. be patient."

How could I be PATIENT? I was about to see my "boyfriend," at least … I HOPED he was my boyfriend. I twisted on of my shoulder length braids, and squinted into the midday sun. The yellow beams streamed onto Appa's back, warming us all as we got nearer to the Fire Nation. Not near enough for me, though.

"Come on! Are we THERE yet?" It HAD been 5 days, and I was tired and cranky. Although that is an abnormally short time from to South Pole to the Fire Nation, I really wanted to turn my dreaming of Somzon into a reality.

Hako's Pov

I watched my sister glare at the water. She was in a stinky mood, except I didn't know why. Giatso was fast asleep in my mom's arms, even though it was the middle of the day.

"Ky?" I asked. "Why are you in a bad mood?" My sister's head whipped around, her grey eyes a bundle of storm clouds.

"'Bad Mood'? Who's in a 'bad mood'? I'M not in a 'bad mood'!" She practically spat in my face. I giggled.

"I know Why-hy!" I sang. Kya raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She challenged. I giggled again. "You're in LOOOOVE. With Somzon! Isn't that right?" Kya's eyebrows shot up, and then narrowed right back down over her eyes. I gulped.

"I AM _NOT_! What would give you that idea?" She exclaimed.

"Well, I saw you guys kissing during that battle we had last year. You're not old enough to kiss, Kya… save it for mommy and daddy." My dad's face reddened, because I think he heard the last part. I grinned at him.

"You know what, Hako?" My sister whispered to me, her cheeks almost darker than my dad's, "I think that maybe you should stop SPYING on me!" I pouted.

"You were a lot nicer before you got a boyfriend," I told her. It resulted with me being lifted 3 feet in the air.

"Kya! How many times have I told you; not to airbend your brothers around?"

"Ummm… never?" Kya gave. My mom rolled her eyes, but moved me to the opposite side of the saddle. Kya glared daggers at me from across the way, and started playing with Giatso's hair. I didn't get it! Why does Kya like Giatso better than me? I think I know why; it's because he's a bender. Talifa and me were the only kids in our little _GAang _that Uncle Sokka kept talking about that aren't benders. WHY?

Kya's Pov

I cracked open my eyes, to see utter darkness. I think I panicked for 5 seconds before I saw another sleeping shape on a bed across the room. I pulled off dark red covers, and noticed I was wearing a nightgown. I wondered how had dressed me, but I brushed that off. How in the world did we end up here? I could've sworn I was just on Appa.

Tiptoeing, I made my way across the room to the other bed. I noticed the long sweeping hair- it was Yue.

"Yue," I whispered. "Wake up!" She rolled over in her sleep, mumbling something about avocados. I shook her. "Yue!" I said a little louder this time. Yue sleepily cracked open on eye. "…Yeah?" She said lazily.

"Where are we?" I asked. Yue grinned, and blinked her eyes a few times. "We're in the dwelling of your lover," she told me. My heart leapt.

"Somzon's here?"

"Nooo, you're OTHER greatest love, a llama- goat!" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but patted her head in thanks, and left the room.

Trying to remember where Somzon's room was wasn't the easiest. I went down a few different corridors, until I reached a large doorway. I remembered a door like this, so I threw open the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high-pitched scream met my ears, and I saw Leezolo and Yazaia's horrified faces staring at me from Leezolo's bed. My face exploded in heat, and I just had time to squeak a, "SORRY!" before slamming the door shut. My face still burning, I ran from the door as fast as I could.

Finally, I think I reached the right one. It was the same kind of door as Leezolo's, just a tiny bit smaller. I knocked on the door, but nobody answered. I slowly walked in.

"Somzon?" I whispered. Still no answer, so I let myself over to the king sized bed. I shook the sleeping figure.

"Somzon?" This time, he seemed to hear me. He giggled, but his eyes were still closed.

"Oh, Kyyyyyya!" He giggled, dragging out my name. He was dreaming about me! I smiled, but shook him harder, anyways. Finally, his eyes burst open.

"WHO'S THERE?" He said, a bit too loud for my liking. I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Who- Kya?" He said, his golden eyes getting bigger. I simply nodded, and took my hand off of his mouth. We sat in silence for a bit, until he jumped from his bed, and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, squeezing the breath from him. We finally let go.

"Kya! I missed you!" He said, and cracked his funny smirk I loved so much. This time, though, it was filled with love.

"So… hi!" I said, grinning stupidly, and fighting the overwhelming urges in myself.

"Hi!" He returned, grinning just as stupidly. We held out for about 10 more seconds, than we just couldn't bare it.

My mouth became a magnet, and was pretty much pulled right onto Somzon's. He responded happily, closing his lips over mine, and pulling me tighter. I could feel his tongue grazing my lips, and a shiver ran down my spine. I ran my arm down his back, sliding across the soft fabric of his robe. We both had to stop to breathe, and breathe did we! I was gasping heavily, and Somzon was almost panting. He stoked one of my braids, and the only thought running through my head was: _Shoot, I haven't washed my hair for 6 days. _

"You're a good kisser," I told him. He grinned. "You, too."

I remembered how almost an exact year ago, when I had finally beaten him in sparring. I had gotten excited when he _shook my hand_. I giggled. _Imagine if the younger me could see this_, I thought as Somzon reached to kiss me again.

…Just as someone entered the room.

* * *

_0_o Ummm… that was rated "K+," right? I mean… I didn't go TOO into anything, right? __*blushes* Well, sorry if I did. But, c'mon, we're all either around 13 or older… right? RIGHT? _

_I promise future ones won't be like this… the Leezolo and Yazaia part was a little… *cough* yeah, sorry… _

_Errr, and I'm so mad about Kya! She's SOOO OOC :( I hate this chapter! Too short, and too OOC! Sorry, you waited so long for… well, this _THING.

_REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The more reviews I get the faster I update! :D (Hopefully!) _

_-KC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey people who hate me! :'( I feel like such a jerk. It's okay if you don't forgive me, because I don't deserve it. _

_Well, here's Chapter 4, FINALLY. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! :'(_

_This takes place 2_**3**_ years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 3_**6**_) is married to Katara (Age 3_**8**_) and they have 3 kids: Kya (1_**3**_), Hako (_**10**_), and Giatso (_**7**_). Suki (3_**9**_) and Sokka (_**40**_) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (1_**3**_) and Quato (1_**5**_). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (3_**6**_) is married to The Duke (3_**6**_); they have a daughter named Talifa (1_**2**_). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (4_**1**_) and Mai (3_**9**_) have 2 sons: Leezolo (1_**6**_) and Somzon (1_**4**_). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, the show would be a failure because I'm a stinkin' procrastinator. . **

**Avatar: Book 5 (Avatar: Not the Last Airbender 2) **

**Chapter Four **

~Somzon's POV~

I kissed her again, all of my feelings filling me up, and I felt the need to laugh really loudly. So many emotions rolled around in me, and seeing Kya's intense grey eyes searching my face just about sent me over the edge.

"Hi Somzon, your mother told me to check on you- Oh my spirits."

I looked up into the shocked face of my _father_. His mouth was gaping, and it didn't help that Kya was curled up in my lap.

"Dad! …hi," I told him, smiling as widely as I could. Maybe he hadn't saw anything… but that was a lost hope. My dad's face blended in perfectly with his bright red scar. And judging by the heat radiating off my face, I looked about the same. Kya made a squeaking noise, and bowed.

"Um, hello Firelord Zuko," she wavered, and threw herself on the floor in frount of him. I could tell THAT amused him slightly. But then he inclined for her to rise. Kya did, shaking.

"Kya, you know you don't need to address me like that. But I was wondering, could I steal my son for a second?" He stared at her, and Kya's face was dripping with sweat.

"Of course. In fact, I should be getting to bed," she sputtered, and hurried past him. Once she made it to the door, she glanced back, and gave me an apologetic wave. I nodded my head to her, or at least I tried to. But she could have interperted it as nothing, because the whole rest of my body was shaking, too.

Once Kya ran off, my dad lit the lanturn next to my bed. He looked at me for the longest time, and I felt the urge to hide under my blankets. But I faced him, bright red face and all. A few minutes later, he finally spoke. I thought he was going to go off on a lecture or something, but he surprised me.

"So, you and Kya, huh?" he asked, looking at me. I gave him what I hoped was a confused expression. He smiled. "Not to say I'm surprised. She's had quite a little crush on you for as long as I can remember." THAT surprised me. I thought we had both started liking each other last year.

"Really? You sure?" I asked. For some reason it excitd me that Kya had liked me for so long. My dad just nodded.

"You're old enough to make your own choises, Somzon. Let me tell you, I had some relationship troubles with your mother, when I was trying to figure out who I was."

I started listening intently. My father never talked about stuff like this. I looked up at him, and he sighed.

"I had finally realized that I was on the wrong side. I realized I had to join Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph to help defeat my father, and restore balance to the world. So, I ran away from home."

I was intrigued. I had NEVER heard this story before.

"But, I had to break up with your mother first. The whole nation thought I was a total traitor, and I couldn't drag her into it. It was one of the toughest things I ever did, leaving the fire nation- and especially Mai- behind. I had no idea it would affect her so much. I broke her heart, and even after I did that to her, she chose to save my life over the fire nation. She double crossed your Aunt, because, as she said, she loved me more than she feared Azula. In the end, as you know, it all worked out, and here you are."

There was a short silence. I looked up at him, slightly confused. "Why are you telling me this," I asked him. "What does that have to do with me?"

My dad looked down at me, a little sadly. "Because, I need you to know something. No matter what your relationship with Kya does, you need to do what is best for everyone."

When he said that, I got a little angry. I don't know why, my dad had just pored his heart out to me. But what did he think he was doing, telling me what to do? Why couldn't I do what was best for ME, for once? And what did me and Kya being together have to do with the rest of the world?

"Me and Kya are FINE, thank you very much! In case you haven't _noticed_, there IS no war anymore! We're perfectly fine together, and I think that YOU should start minding your own buissness!" I glared at him, and my dad cast me a long sad look, got up, and left the room.

~Normal POV~

"Is the target located?"

"We lost him. But, the note has been recived."

"By whom?"

"His daughter. Also an airbender."

"Name?"

"Kya."

"Facinating… another one to add."

"I guess so."

"Do you know where they're going?"

"Yes. A spy spotted them."

"Wonderful. Where?"

"The Fire Nation."

"Ahh, the irony. I have been waiting for a good excuse to take care of the Fire Lord."

"Yes, I agree."

"We shall get back to them later. Casualty stats?"

"Earth Kingdom; 12 dead, 29 captured."

"Water Tribe?"

"17 dead, 20 captured."

"Fire Nation."

"31 dead, 51 captured."

"Excellent. Lets see if we can still handel this quietly. The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes are blaming the Fire Nation, despite the fact that they lost the most people."

"People have no idea at all. All is well."

"And in time, Avatar Aang and his daughter can join us to get our complete revenge."

~Aang's POV~

_I ran through a large meadow, surrounded by flowers, trees, and bubbling brooks. Suddenly, I saw Katara running through the grass. I grinned, and held my arms out to hug her. But then I realized something was wrong. Katara had a petrified look on her face, and was running as fast as she could. She was screaming, but no noise was coming out. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but suddenly a tornado swept across the meadow. It ripped up everything, taking Katara with it. And then, it was gone. I was sitting on a golden throne, surrounded by servants, and was looking over a barren landscape. There were starving people lying every few feet, and Zuko was tied up to a board. When he saw me looking, tears flowed from his eyes. "Aang… please…" he pleaded with me, coughing. I felt a cold laugh escape from my mouth, and slashed my arm. A blade of air hit Zuko, who cried out in pain. _

"AHHHHHHH!" I awoke with a start, waking up Katara next to me. I felt around, to make sure I was in fact on a bed, and not sitting on a golden throne. I sighed in relief when I realized it was a dream.

"Aang? You okay?" Katara's blue eyes penetrated through the darkness, looking concerned. I gave her a forced smile. "I'm alright. It was just a little nightmare." Katara didn't look convinced.

"Do you wanna talk? What was it about?" She sat up, putting her hand on my shoulder. For some reason, I didn't want to tell her my real dream, so I quickly thought of some I had back when I was almost thirteen, about to fight the Firelord.

"Um… I was fighting Firelord Ozai, but I forgot my pants and my math test, and um, something about missing the invasion and Toph didn't have a face. And, er, I think you were too slow about climbing a cliff and got caught by fire nation soldiers, and Sokka got his hair caught in a train? No, wait, it's the other way around…" I trailed off in my babbling, because Katara was staring at me like I was some insane freak.

"Um… never mind," I said quickly, and lay back down. But I couldn't fall asleep the rest of the night. I just had a nagging feeling something was terribly wrong.

~Toph's POV~

I woke up, opening my blind eyes into darkness. I lay still for a second on the mat me and The Duke shared, feeling the vibrations. I stood up when I felt no body lying next to me.

"The Duke? Where are you?" I asked, searching around the room. I felt someone lying down outside the door. It was too small to be my husband.

I slowly opened the door, and realized it was Talifa. Her body was shaking, and something was wrong with it. I reached out my hand to touch her arm, and realized she was wet and sticky. I sniffed the air; _blood_. Fear shot through me like an arrow.

"Talifa? Talifa? TALIFA!" I shook my daughter, and almost cried with happiness when I heard her groan. I scooped her up.

"What happened? Where are you hurt?" I asked frantically feeling the vibrations in the house. The only other people in the estate, as far as I could feel, were the maids, the cook, and a few rabbit- mice. Talifa groaned again.

"My leg. I… I think it's broken. I woke up and two men were standing over me. One punched me in my stomach. When I told them that my mom could feel their every vibration, and that she was Toph Bei Fong, the greatest earthbender in the world, one broke my leg and asked 'where's your mommy now?' Then they threw me in the hall… and … left, I think."

Why hadn't I woken up? I stroked my daughters dark hair, and then remembered to ask her. "Where's The Duke?" I asked her. There was a short silence, and then Talifa burst into tears. My heart stopped.

"Talifa, where is your father?"

_I'll update ASAP. Love you all! Please comment!_

_-KC_


End file.
